


"I think I broke it."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I think I broke it."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"I think I broke it."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to makepatronusesnothorcruxes for the prompt: "I think I broke it."

"I think I broke it," Oliver said worriedly, looking at Felicity. 

He was breaking in his new apartment’s kitchen, something Thea said he’d never use. Of course, he had to prove her wrong. But in order to do so, he had to actually cook in it, something he never really mastered. So he turned to Felicity for help.

Felicity sighed and set her knife down, leaning over to the stove. Oliver had the one job of boiling the pasta, but as Felicity stuck a fork into the pot, the entire thing came out in one massive piece.

"Well you definitely didn’t break it," She laughed, turning off the stove. "You had one job, Oliver. One. Cook the pasta. Did you read the directions on the box?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Okay, so you poured the entire box of pasta into the boiling pot of water-"

"And set the timer for ten minutes. I can follow directions, Felicity. The pasta must be broken," He shrugged.

"Highly doubtful," She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Did you stir the pasta?"

"Well yeah, in the beginning."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," She smiled, tossing out the chunk of pasta. Luckily for him she had bought extra. She set the pot to boil again. "You have to stir it every once in a while so it doesn’t stick together like that."

"Oh," As the water boiled he poured the second box of ziti into the pot. Reaching behind her to grab a fork, he began to stir. "Like this?"

"Yes, just like that, Oliver. Do it every couple of minutes," She said as she resumed cutting the onions.

"Why can’t I do that instead?" He gestured to her.

She put down her knife and looked pointedly at him, her hand flying to her hip. “Need I remind you of why I’m the one cutting onions right now?”

He looked down at his left hand, specifically at his bandaged index finger.

"No," He muttered, stirring the pot again.


End file.
